


Vigilante

by kokoro_kikoeru



Series: with love, bluebird [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Bill Cipher Is Not A Good Guy, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Possessive Bill Cipher, Pre-Slash, Protective Bill Cipher, Semi-dark, Yandere Bill Cipher, bit of a creepy bastard too, fluff and angst??, he's ooc in this story but regardless he's still a manipulative fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoro_kikoeru/pseuds/kokoro_kikoeru
Summary: Blank eyes stared ahead, unseeing.“What’s going on in that noggin of yours, Sugar Tree?”He felt that mouth kiss his neck again and shrugged, biting his lip.“Nothing much.”





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> _“I don’t want a hero. Not one like you.”_

They’d gotten into a fight.

It didn’t happen often, but when it did, the two of them hit hard and neither of them pulled any punches.

Both he and his twin walked away from the match, bell ringing at the end of the third round and the outcome being a tie with no overtime, their skin littered with invisible bruises and scars that they’d mutely cry over in separate rooms at night.

Bill had been the first to notice the distancing, the silence, the tangible friction that hung between the siblings. It’s unsurprising, for the man had always been unblinkingly attentive when it came to Dipper.

After only a few days of this, his friend had had enough. Not of the tension— _never, never_ —but of his dull eyes, joyless laughter and thin smiles that lacked framing dimples. In fact, Bill seemed to like the absence of Dipper’s buoyant counterpart (the kid wouldn’t realize the truth of this until much later on, of course).

It was on a Friday when the blond slung an arm over his shoulders as they walked to their lockers, briefly complaining about the grueling 5-paged history test they’d just taken. The whining somehow smoothly switched subjects and the coffee-haired teen found himself accepting a seemingly casual invitation to a boys-only, bad movie night.

He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed that it was all a ploy, a pretense.

He wasn’t sure how he went from cracking jokes and guffawing at the absurdity of some of the movies’ plots with his friend to being held close and snug in said friend’s lap, distressed whimpers and hiccuping wails being shushed by a tender, fruity voice.

“I’m sorry,” he said, a mumble that was all hoarse and quiet and broken and heart-shattering.

Bill hushed him, crooning and murmuring soothing words while gently rocking the little brunet and burying a nose in his unkempt locks.

(Unbeknownst to Dipper, Cipher was exercising all self-control at that time, attempting to will away the much unwelcome blood that was trying to travel over to much lower regions. A crying Pine Tree was exquisitely breathtaking.)

Those hands that were combing through his hair moved to frame his face, all tear-stained and flushed from weeping. His lashes that were clumped together by glistening tears fluttered as he peered through them, caramel irises drifting up to stare into sapphire ones. Bill’s smile twitched, threatening to widen.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, okay?” the man cooed, thumbs stroking the apples of his cheeks. The younger male briefly registered how the other didn’t have his classic, ink-black gloves on. He actually never did, at least whenever Dipper was with him.

The two momentarily sat there, eyes now closed as their foreheads pressed together, the sapling’s sniffling the only sound in the room.

The Pines boy settled down eventually, feeling safe and drowsy in the loving warmth.

He leaned away to look at Bill, directly facing his friend’s worried and confused look.

“Thank you,” he grinned, wobbly and watery like a river, unaware of how Bill’s hold tightened at the sight, eyes darkening and teeth gritting.

“What are friends for, kid?” Cipher chuckled, careful to hide the ire and longing in his tone.

He was drawn back into another firm, caring embrace. They stayed there like that for a while, the male twin’s head full of gingerbread-brown tresses brushing along the underside of the blond’s jaw. The youth tilted his head up, meeting the curve of a kind, reassuring smile that somehow didn’t look odd on his eccentric companion’s visage.

He noticed how full Bill’s lips were—how nice and soft and pink and kissable they looked and he suddenly found himself leaning forward. The guy did the same.

The dialogue of a cheesy soap opera droned on in the background, faded as his pulse quickened, muffling all other noises until it was the only thing he could hear.

Just before they were a breath away, before mouths could meld into one another, bite lips, suck tongues and clack teeth, Dipper pulled back.

He’d been reminded of something recent—of awkward words, stuttering, a tall and confident form looking abnormally small and weak after two sometimes-too-close friends exchanged lies and half-lies.

_(Of days filled with fake playful smirks, cerulean eyes that screamed nooses and bleach, and the discovery of a bronzed hand cradling a razor that hovered over an arm mangled by jagged vertical scars in the bathroom whose floor was cloaked in fresh red, red, red.)_

All of this formulated one thought: _“I can’t do this to him.”_

He’d been reminded so he pulled back.

A mop of cinnamon locks swayed as he turned away, face positively burning as he worried his bottom lip.

He let out a half-hearted, embarrassed chuckle and thanked his friend again, adding on a playful suggestion for the next B-rated drama they’d watch.

He missed the disappointed glint in Bill’s too-blue gaze.

 

* * *

 

The smell of eggs and toast and pancakes scented the air, dark hands bumping whisks and spoons and the like against ceramic plates and cast iron pans making clinks and clanks.

Dipper sat on the sofa, drowning out the voice of Shandra Jimenez that spoke through the television’s speakers. He was close enough to be in the sight and proximity of the cooking blond.

 _“How domestic,”_ he thought ruefully.

The brunet was looking through his mind’s album of memories, focusing on one in particular.

He remembered how they’d gotten into a fight.

He remembered how they made up.

It was in the hospital—he was a sobbing mess on his knees and she was sleeping soundly on a bed. A bad fall landed her there.

 _“I think someone pushed me,”_ she said at some point, afraid and skittish after almost dying, waking up, and clearing through a dense haze of grogginess.

He had assured her ~~(and himself)~~ , saying it was probably a figment of her imagination, as his sibling was loveable, even among the very few enemies she had.

He remembered how he tried to ignore the ominous theory that lingered about in the darkened corners of his mind:

_A girl with bouncy brown curls tucked underneath a pink headband hummed a happy tune, sauntering in a corridor on the third floor. A handmade sweater knitted with love covered her torso, baggy sleeves rustling while she skipped. Her expression was smiles and braces galore, both dimmed slightly by some sort of forlorn sadness._

_She obliviously hopped down the hall, past a familiar blur of dapper yellow-gold. Olive skin under black leather stretched out, electric eyes wide and wild as a rough shove to her shoulder propelled her to the left. Little lady hit the first step with a squeak._

_The girl came tumbling down._

**Author's Note:**

> kinda had this half-done already so i decided to finish it today cause procrastination ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ   
>  also yes this is before dip doteroo was taken by the evil cornchip   
>  er well the stuff before the time skip line break thing is   
>  next chapter of btwf is a bit long so it might take some time aaaaa _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):   
>  sorry to say this but please feel free to comment since they really do help motivate me ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )   
>  thank you and have a fantastical day!! (*˙︶˙*)☆*°


End file.
